Trials & Tribulations
by K.M. Major
Summary: Harry Potter is now a young adult, freshly graduated from Hogwarts and learning the ropes of adulthood.This fanfic follows him during his hilarious journey, where his experiences include true love, marriage, and eventually something even bigger.


This is a fanfic based on the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in any of the Harry Potter books. This story is fairly long, so it may be easier for you to print it out and read it at leisure than to hurt your eyes by staring at a computer screen for long periods of time. **Also, if you have not read the 6th Harry Potter book and don't like spoilers, don't read this! **Thank you so much for checking out my fanfic! Enjoy!

Trials & Tribulations

K.M. Major

_Chapter 1: How Our Heroes Met_

Harry and Lindsey met by accident. Literally. Harry had a couple of accidents.

His first accident was that instead of saying _horas mori_, the spell that was supposed to heal a paper cut he got when he was reading a cookbook and trying to fix oven-baked chicken breasts for dinner, he said _horas bori_ because he had a cold and forgot about nonverbal spells. So, instead of closing up and instantly disappearing, his wound split open to the size of a tennis ball and squirted dark blood all over the kitchen of his apartment. In fact, the wound was so bad that he passed out and his portait of his mother was so alarmed that she went to her other portrait in St. Mungo's (Harry donated a large sum of money in her name, so they put up a portrait of her.) and alerted them. Apparently the spell had actually poisoned him as well as worsened his cut, so him was in intensive care for a couple of days.

Harry was not happy. He was extremely weak, which irritated him to no end. Harry Potter was not used to being weak.

On the second day of Harry's stay at St. Mungo's, Harry's second accident occurred. He wet the bed in his sleep. He had been too weak to go to the bathroom before bed, so he had just shrugged and fell asleep. So it was an unpleasant surprise that Mr. Harry Potter woke up lying in. "Oh, god, no." moaned our unfortunate hero. So, trying not to wake up the other residents of his particular ward, his rang a little bell that alerted a nurse who would help him.

After about five minutes, the door of the room opened. In the dark of the night, Harry squinted. All he saw was something whitish yellow bobbing around. Then, he felt the curtain of his section of the ward being pulled back and a lamp turned on. As the nurse bustled around, closing the curtain so as not to wake the other patients, Harry observed her.

The "whitish yellow" he had seen was the nurse's short blonde hair. It was curly and so blonde it blinded Harry. He liked how it bobbed around her shoulders. She had great good looks, that much was obvious. Her skin was also tanned, which was nice.

Now that all the bustle was over with, the nurse turned around to face Harry. "What do you want?" she asked. Her voice was very hard and her brown eyes stared straight at him, unashamed of her boldness.

_Boy oh boy. So now I get to tell this gorgeous girl who looks like she'd rather be taming hungry crocodiles how I wet my bed! _Harry thought dismally. His face burned. "Well… nurse-"

"I have a name." the girl glared at him, irritated.

Harry was annoyed too. "Okay, well, what is it?"

"You aren't acting much like you care." she tossed her curls back defiantly. "I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Look, you won't bore me!" said Harry angrily. "Just tell me your name!"

"Well, you can bet that I won't tell you now!"

"All right, then! Listen, I called a nurse because my bedding needs washed!"

"In the middle of the night?" This girl was unrelenting.

"I wet the bed, okay?" Harry got up out of the cot with difficulty. After lying down all day, it wasn't easy.

"I see." This didn't seem to bother the nurse. And she didn't seem at all sorry that she had just wriggled an embarrassing story out of a complete stranger.

It took around two minutes for her to change the sheets. "There, done." she said crisply and left.

"Wait!" called Harry.

"What?" said the nurse. "Please tell me I don't have to change those sheets again."

Harry flushed. "No, but…what is your name?"

The girl stared at him for a long time. "Lindsey."

"Okay, I'm Harry Potter." Harry braced himself for the unwanted attention that he was so used to receiving when he revealed his name. But, Lindsey just nodded and said, "Okay." After that she left.

Harry stayed in the hospital for three more days. He always requested Lindsey to any other nurse that walked in to help him. He had nothing to do, just sitting weakly in his bed, recovering from the poison, and Lindsey was entertaining and funny. She could make Harry laugh very easily if she wanted to…and sometimes when she didn't mean to. Then she would punch him in the arm and call him a loser. But, for some reason, he didn't mind.

He became so intent on seeing her that she grew weary of coming up to his ward. It's no wonder. Harry called her up at the slightest excuse. Hermione and Ron thought it was hilarious and cracked up at Harry's insistence when they visited, which was often. Hagrid thought it was funny as well.

Then, Harry had to leave. He was so unhappy. (Ironic, huh?) So, he asked Lindsey for his address so that he could apparate over sometime. She willingly gave it. It was 199 Applematch Circle. So, Harry left happy.

And that is how our two favorite heroes met.

_Chapter 2: Dinner At Lindsey's_

Two weeks later, Harry could wait no longer. He apparated to Lindsey's home. He remembered how one of his favorite professors, Professor Dumbledore, had once told him that apparating inside of the a house without knocking was exceptionally rude, so he took his advice and apparated to the sidewalk in front of her house. He was shocked that she could afford a house! She looked about his age, and even his good job as a cook at a nearby restaurant didn't pay him enough for more than an apartment. It was a nice house. It was large and white, with grass that was neatly trimmed and several large white flowers bloomed in a flower bed, dark with expensive, rich soil. Parked in the driveway was a hot pink convertible that was shiny and clean. Pretty glamorous, eh? That's what Harry thought. It looked like it belonged to a rich, hot girl. That didn't help Harry's already butterfly-filled stomach.

A sudden wave of nervousness washed over Harry. _God! How am I supposed to knock on the door of this beautiful girl? And this beautiful house, and great ride and- Oh god oh god oh god…_ Harry gulped and tried to not think. He walked up to the neatly painted, white door and knocked. The door opened.

Lindsey opened it. She was wearing a deep purple kimono and purple fuzzy slippers. Her hair was pinned up. She looked totally fantastic.

Harry stood with his mouth hanging open. Luckily, someone spoke before him. No, it wasn't Lindsey. It was something very, very small and fluffy that jumped out of nowhere and yapped ferociously at Harry as if he had threatened to rob the house. It sounded very vicious, and looked convinced that it was vicious and was quite confident that he would leave eventually. The outcome was pretty ironic, since this ball of fluff was wearing a pink beret, a pink leather diamond collar, and little pink slippers. Plus, Harry noticed that it had a manicure. But, the really bizarre thing was, it was actually pretty intimidating. Maybe the confidence thing freaked you out. I don't know, but I do know that Harry backed off pretty darn quick.

Lindsey said, "No, Snugglebugs. No barky, baby. This is Mommy's friend." The ball of fluff gave one last growl of warning, then leapt into Lindsey's arms and snuggled up. Harry gaped. "_That's_ Snugglebugs?"

Lindsey smiled. "Yes, this is my little bunny-poo-poo puppy. Her name is Snugglebugs."

"It's a dog?"

"Yes, a puppy. Isn't she precious? She was a gift from Daddy."

There was an awkward silence, until Lindsey said, "So, you came to visit me?"

"Um, yep. If you're not too busy to hang out. With your nurse job and all."

"Oh, that was just volunteer work. I don't work there." said Lindsey airily.

"Nice place." said Harry, looking around.

"Yes, it is." agreed Lindsey. Harry tried not to laugh. She was so bloody full of herself.

"Well, come in. Jerry's having tea with me just now, would you like to join us?" asked Lindsey.

"You have company? I can come back some other time." said Harry apologetically. _Crap, I'm interrupting her. What a jerk I am._ Harry thought fiercely.

"Oh no." Lindsey laughed. "Harry, Jerry lives here." Harry's heart dropped like a stone. She was married. He cared? Yes, he did. But they were just friends. Right? So why did he feel this way? That wasn't right. No, it confused him. Harry just liked her. Not loved her. No, he loved her. Wait, where did that come from? Aggg! Harry's thoughts whirled around his head like some sort of tornado, tearing his mind apart. Lindsey was chattering away. She loved _him_. Harry didn't even hear her. He should be listening. He was a good friend. He listened.

"Oh, Jerry is the most amazing gardener. Daddy hired him when I was a baby and we became close friends.  
So, when I moved out, Daddy let Jerry work for me because I would have missed him so much and Daddy found Felicia to work for him, so it was okay, and Jerry's like fifty now, but he's still a great gardener and one of my best friends. Oh, I'm sorry, here I am babbling like a madwoman. Want a drink? Beer, whiskey, wine? What'll it be?"

_Jerry was the gardener. A worker. Hired. Best friends. No romance. Like fifty._ Relief seeped through Harry. Then he noticed that Lindsey was looking at him expectantly, waiting. Oh yeah. Drinks. "Um, do you have any lemonade?" Harry had never been much of a drinker. Alcohol dulled his senses, and that had always bothered him a lot. Once again, Harry was used to feeling powerful, in control.

"Yes." said Lindsey, looking surprised. She took a can of "Blue Barrel Lemonade" out of her refrigerator and handed it to Harry. Then she cracked open a Bud Light for herself. _Muggle beer. Weird. It's hard to get ahold of. Heck, you have to act like a muggle, and plus muggles don't let you buy it unless you're at least 21 for some reason. Kind of like fire whiskey. Hmmm. _Harry sipped the oversweet lemonade thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a rough hand gripped Harry's shoulder. A gruff voice said, "So you're my Lin's friend?" Harry jerked back and whipped around.

An older man stared at him, then grinned. "Lin, get me my pipe." "It's right beside you, old man." said Lindsey with a smirk. The old man said, "Watch it, kid, or you're gonna regret givin' ol' Jerry mouth." Jerry pulled out his wand, which had seen better days, and lit his pipe. "I keep telling you, Jer, that piece of crap will give you frickin' cancer if you don't stop inhaling poison." said Lindsey in one breath. "Cool it, feisty." snapped Jerry. Then, he turned back to Harry. "You be good to my girl. I can see you a-looking at her with your goo-goo eyes and if you lay a finger on my Lin, ol' Jer will crack his ol' whip over yer little skinny tush til' it bleeds." Harry blushed at this violent threat. Lindsey said nothing, but stared at Jerry thoughtfully.

"I don't mean to hurt Lindsey." said Harry quietly.

"Atta boy. I like this boy. What's your name, boy?" Jerry practically shouted. Lindsey laughed.

"Jerry, this is Harry Potter. He lives right around the corner from Diagon Alley."

"Nice. You live in house, like Lin?" asked Jerry keenly.

"No, I live in an apartment. Cozy, but affordable." Harry said crisply. He was a little put out by Mr. Nosy.

"You poor?" Jerry asked, squinting at Harry. Lindsey jumped.

"Jerry, you old fool! You don't ask Harry about money! And those flowers still need watering!" Jerry had hit a nerve, not for Harry, but for Lindsey. Money was not something Lindsey was fond of discussing. Jerry shuffled out, but not before squinting at Harry once more and saying, "You don't forget what I said, boy." Harry nodded and the man left.

Harry and Lindsey talked throughout the afternoon. Harry stayed for dinner and then left. Dinner had been roasted quail eggs, roasted chestnuts, a whole turkey, and a mix of vegetables and potatoes. Harry even drank a little wine. Lindsey hadn't said much, but was inquisitive as ever. Harry found himself telling her everything about himself. Running his stupid mouth off. Lindsey had the coy ability to do that to anyone she wanted. She got what she wanted, and found out everything she wanted to know.

All Harry found out about Lindsey was that she had bought Snugglebugs in Aruba and she had attended Beauxbatons. Oh, and Lindsey loved chocolate. It was her passion. Dessert made it obvious. Chocolate cake with chocolate icing, side of chocolate ice cream topped with chocolate syrup. Harry was amazed at this stunning young woman. She ate it all happily, and then said bluntly, "Well, Harry, I have to meet some friends at Club Margarita in half an hour, so I need to get ready."

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks for dinner. Say bye to Jerry for me. Um, see you, Snuggle Rug." Harry said somewhat awkwardly.

Lindsey smiled. She seemed perfectly at ease. "Bye, Harry. My dog's name is Snugglebugs. And don't mind Jerry. He can be intimidating, but he has a heart of gold. He's like a father to me. Well, see you."

Harry gave a little wave and left.

_Chapter 3: Lindsey's Past_

Harry visited Lindsey many more times in the next two months. Every time he came to love Lindsey and Jerry more and more. Especially Lindsey. He confided in Lindsey about everything. She listened. And sometimes she spoke of herself. Harry wanted to know about her and he got tiny tidbits of information.

On one visit, Harry interrogated Lindsey about her father. "I love Daddy, but he's a sad old man. He raised me well. He was gentle and gave me everything. Oh, I also had to have impeccable manners at all times. Which I found difficult. I was an extremely ornery little girl." She smiled. Somehow Harry wasn't surprised.

"Why is he sad?" asked Harry carefully. He didn't want to pry, but he was curious. "My mother left him when I was seven years old. She was tired of my father, and began to go out with wild men much younger than her. She didn't want to be a responsible parent, she wanted to be a child." There was a hard, angry quality to Lindsey's voice that had always been there, but Harry had never heard so obvious.

"I'm sorry." murmured Harry, deep in thought._ "Jerry's like a father"…"he's a sad old man"…"she didn't want to be a responsible parent"…"he was gentle". _Suddenly, in Harry's mind, it all clicked. Lindsey was rich. Very rich. Her father hadn't paid attention to Lindsey; he had given her things to replace his companionship, which he didn't want to give, he wanted to mourn over Lindsey's mother. So he used his wealth to entertain an ornery kid that he didn't want to deal with. Gave her the gardener to play daddy for him. Made her be mannerly so the family looked good and otherwise let her run wild. Gave her big house. Little dog. Expensive car. Sure, I'll give her my gardener, so long as I don't have to pay attention to her. I'll pay for it all, whatever. Just let me mourn over my stupid wife and next to abandon my daughter. My beautiful, intelligent, strong-willed, amazing daughter…

Anger surged through Harry. What a fool! What a terrible parent! Poor Lindsey. Neither parent really wanted her, and she knew it. Of course, she hadn't said the straight truth; she wanted Harry to figure it out. He looked up at her, eyes full of understanding. She smiled sadly.

Jerry walked in and said, "Harry boy!" and clapped him on the shoulder. Jerry had become extremely fond of Harry. He referred to him as "Harry boy" or "my boy" or even "Lin's man." Lindsey found it amusing and, oddly, Harry didn't really mind. "Harry," Jerry said, "Why don't you stay for dinner?" Harry smiled and said, "Don't mind if I do, Jer." Lindsey grinned. She didn't mind if Jerry invited Harry to her own house without asking. On the other hand, she said, "Jerry, you took the words right out of my mouth." And so the three friends dined happily together.

_Chapter 4: More Than Friends_

That night, Harry had a revelation. He was in bed, nearly asleep, when, out of the blue, he thought, _I want to marry Lindsey. _Now, this was a laughable thought. Harry wasn't even dating Lindsey, he had absolutely no right to up and propose to her. Harry knew this. So, he thought, _Very well, I'll ask her out. _And without further ado, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, our fair hero woke up very happy. He had no clue why. That is, until he thought, _Hmmm, shall I go help Jerry with the yard work today, since his back's been bothering him? _Then he remembered his bold decision. _That's crazy, I can't ask Lin out. She would never say yes. Heck, Jerry would have a heart attack! It'd be bye-bye friendship, _hola _danger zone! _Surprisingly, Harry found that he didn't care. "Danger, schmanger!" he said aloud. He got up and fixed himself an omelette. Despite his "Danger, schmanger" macho attitude, Harry was still nervous to the point of crapping in his pants. He decided to pay a visit to the only person he would even think of talking about love to: Hermione.

So, after breakfast, he apparated to Hermione's cabin. After he blurted out the whole story, Hermione smiled and shook her head. Then she said, "Harry, just go for it! From what you've told me, it sounds like the gardener approves and Lindsey is interested."

After hours of Hermione persuading him to go, Harry finally reluctantly agreed. Hermione gave him some pointers and bid him farewell.

Harry went home, and called Hedwig. The adult owl strutted over and nipped Harry's ear affectionately. "Hi, Hedwig." he said, smiling. Then, he got out some nice cream parchment and wrote:

Dear Lindsey,

I am writing to invite you on a date.

No, no, no! Harry crumpled the parchment up. Too straightforward!

It took 6 tries, but eventually, Harry came up with this:

Dear Lindsey,

I am writing because I would like you to join me at Melgrind Mulhoggan's for dinner. Afterwards, perhaps you could join me at my house for a game of cards or two.

If so, there is no need to waste parchment to write me. However, if you already have engagements, send Hedwig back with a letter informing me of which dates you would be available.

Unless I hear from you, I will pick you up at seven o'clock.

Yours truly,

Harry

_Chapter 5: First Date_

Harry Potter stood in front of the door belonging to someone he loved more than anything and sweated. Then he looked down at the placemat to steady his nerves. It said, "Wipe your paws" and had pink puppy paws all over it. _Snugglebugs probably has something to do with it. Pink _and _puppy-related. _Harry thought grimly. He bent down to get a closer look and hit his head on the door. "Ow!" he yelled.

The door opened. "You knocked?" said a familiar voice. Harry looked up. It was, of course, Lindsey. She was wearing a pink, sleeveless, glittery dress that was tight until it got to the knees. Then, it fanned out. She was wearing teeny, very high, hot pink heels on her tiny feet. And her hair was shining and lying on her shoulders. That was when Harry knew that this would be the best night of his life. And he was right.

_Chapter 6: A New Thought_

Harry and Lindsey dated for 6 more months. Jerry thought it was wonderful and now called them, "my lovebirds." Harry had never been more happy in his entire life. Sometimes Harry and Lindsey went on double dates with Hermione and Viktor or Ron and his girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet. Or Lindsey's friend, Opal would come along with her boyfriend, Barney. Harry and Barney got along very well.

One fall night, a gray owl knocked on the window. It was Hermione's owl, Homer. He was blind. Harry was always amazed at how well he could sniff out people. Harry opened the window and took the letter. It said:

Harry

Viktor and I are getting married! We're going to elope! (To France, but shh! Mom & Dad will want to be there and we want to do it alone!)

Listen, Harry, I won't be around for a long while, for we are eloping in a fortnight. I'll miss you lots!

Love,

Hermione

Harry smiled happily. He was so glad that Hermione was marrying Viktor. Hermione Krum didn't sound so very bad. Marrying. It would be a wonderful thing to marry. Lindsey Potter didn't sound so very bad…

_Chapter 7: Proposal_

All right, folks. I know that last chapter left you in suspense. So here you go:

Harry had decided. He wanted to marry Lindsey. Would she agree? He had no idea. However, he had a burning desire to, and he just couldn't let it be. He bought a suit for a special date. He wrote Lindsey a letter. He was doing it tonight. This date was at Melgrind Mulhoggan's, a lovely, fancy restaurant that Harry loved. Their butterbeer reminded him of Hogsmead. He didn't hear back from Lindsey, so it was on. He bought a ring. The ring was beautiful. It had a medium-sized amethyst in the center, with small diamonds surrounding it. It was so Lindsey. Glamorous, with a touch of romance. He was excited. He was terrified. He considered tearing his hair out. He refrained, feeling that baldness was not attractive for a husband-to-be. He wasn't one, though. Maybe he was. Who knew? Would she say yes?

This madness went on all day. Until 8 o'clock. He went to get her. He knocked on the door. Lindsey opened it. He stared. She was wearing a luxurious, silky black dress. Her nails were dark red. Her shoes were very high, tiny, and black. Surprise, surprise. Lindsey smiled happily. Her lips matched her nails. Her handbag matched her shoes. It was all so very beautiful.

"Hi, Harry." she kissed him on the cheek. Harry briefly remembered how he had almost passed out the first time she did that. He smiled too. It was a happy memory.

"Lindsey. Hi. You look great. As usual." he laughed as if he was confident. What a joke.

"Well, let's go." said Lindsey.

They apparated to Melgrind Mulhoggan's. Melgrind seated them and said, "So, it's the cute little couple again." she sneered. Melgrind was never in a good mood. She was snooty and greedy about her precious five-star restaurant. "Yes, it is." said Lindsey, ignoring Melgrind's obvious sarcasm. "I want red wine. Merlin's Hat Red, please." Lindsey always got wine when they went on dates, even though at home she usually drank muggle beer at home. (A muggle-born girlfriend of hers picked it up for her easily.) Harry usually didn't (you know why), but today he said, "I'll take Burblesome's White wine please. Appetizers, Lin?" "Um, yeah, sure." said Lindsey, surprised that her boyfriend was actually ordering alcohol.

Melgrind left. "What was that? You never drink." asked Lindsey, suspicious. "Nothing, dear. Just in an odd mood." answered Harry vaguely. Sheesh, having a smart girlfriend didn't help the surprise much. He felt the small box in his pocket and felt his heart fall to his stomach.

Melgrind returned with two glasses of wine. They toasted and drank. "Ahem!" said Melgrind rudely. "Appetizers or no?" Melgrind's hair was white-blonde, and she always wore it in a sleek ponytail that fell down to her hips. She was very thin and tall. She was around Jerry's age. Her eyes were cold and green. "Well?" she said, tapping her long, sharp nails on the table while Lindsey read the menu. "What about this, hon?" asked Lindsey, pointing to some food on the menu. "Mm-hm." said Harry distractedly. "Sure, dear." Lindsey looked at him, worried. "Are you feeling all right?" "Yup, jolly good." answered Harry automatically. "Well, I'll just wait here while you two have your jolly little conversation." Melgrind said sarcastically.

"We'll take fried zucchini and stuffed mushrooms, Melgrind." Lindsey said, ever polite. "'Bout time!" mumbled Melgrind irritably. Harry was deep in thought. _Dessert_, he thought, _I'll propose during dessert._

Crabby Melgrind, as usual, came with their food quickly, and it was delicious, also as usual. She looked on, satisfied. "Good, is it not?" Lindsey opened her mouth to respond, but Melgrind interrupted, "Tsk, I do not need your silly opinions! I know that of course it is scrumptious!" Lindsey glared at her. Harry smiled and shook his head at her. She pretended to sulk, but her eyes were smiling. They were so in love.

The couple then promptly ordered. Harry ordered steak, mashed potatoes (with gravy), broccoli, and more wine. Lindsey ordered salmon with a side of mixed vegetables. "Very well." said Melgrind gruffly. "I will fetch the couple's food."

The food came a half an hour later. It was the most wonderful food in London, but Harry hardly tasted it. He felt giddy, a little tipsy, and totally scared. Lindsey, however ate happily and chatted about Jerry and her adventures as a child. Harry only half listened, nodding and laughing when she did. Then he said the words that he had been dreading saying, "Would you like some dessert?" And of course Lindsey said, "Yeah! I'll take the chocolate mousse cake with chocolate shavings on top!" Harry ordered a piece of cherry pie. Melgrind said, "Sheesh, you're still hungry? Little piggies. Well, I'll get the food." Harry rolled his eyes. Leave it to Melgrind. Lindsey frowned but otherwise ignored her. Five minutes later, dessert came.

"Lindsey-" Harry's heart stopped beating and he almost passed out. Lindsey looked up. "What, hon?" Harry stood up on leaden feet and kneeled in front of her. Her eyes widened in disbelief. He took out the ring. "Lindsey, will you marry me?"

Harry had never seen Lindsey so flabbergasted. That was him. Nothing shook Lindsey. Lindsey had seen it all. But this- this was beyond anything Lindsey had ever had to face. Oh, men had proposed to her before. That was nothing new. The answer had always been obvious, they had been stuck-up blokes who liked the idea of having a beautiful wife to show off. But, someone she actually loved, someone she might say yes to, what a decision! A whole new life. Did she want this?

"Yes." she said firmly. And surprisingly, she was pleased with her decision. And so she ate her cake feeling on top of the world. And Harry tried to maintain consciousness.

_Chapter 8: Wedding Day_

They were not eloping. They were marrying at Hogwarts, in front of the lake in front of the school. Harry had insisted. It was the first place he had ever felt happy. Lindsey was willing. Opal was to be the maid of honor. Ron was the best man. Bill Weasley's little daughter, Elise, would be the flower girl. All of Harry and Lindsey's family and friends would be there. Harry was not looking forward to meeting Lindsey's father, Mr. Jamsett. Of course, Snugglebugs would be a "flower puppy". Lindsey insisted. They were going to go to America for their honeymoon. Lindsey was curious about it. Everyone was coming, except for one very special person that Harry wanted to be there, but he couldn't invite: Albus Dumbledore. The new headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall would be there, though.

That special day came quickly. Lindsey's dress was pink. Opal's was too. Harry asked her where Barney was. "Psh, I broke up wid 'im months ago!" said Opal, snapping her gum loudly. Then she reapplied her bright pink lipstick and fluffed her voluminous blonde hair and blinked at him with her large, blue eyes. "Why?" "Never mind." muttered Harry. He was a little sad about that, but didn't have time to worry about. He had always known that Opal was a slut. Lindsey did too, but Opal was so funny, she didn't mind. Lindsey was like that. Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder and said, "You ready?" "Oh yeah." squeaked Harry.

What a lie. Inside he was melting from doubt. _Why oh why did I ask her? I don't deserve her. She doesn't deserve me. We don't deserve each other. We are a terrible match! We're so different! I don't love her, do I? I should just call off the whole thing. _Thoughts hissed and jeered at Harry to call if off. Harry walked over to Ron. "I'm going to call it off." The words choked Harry. "No, you're not." Ron was very calm about it. "You're not going to. I won't let you. You're getting married, mate, like it or not. This is the best thing that ever happened to you." Harry was angry. "Don't you want me to be happy?" he shouted. "Yes." Ron said smoothly. "Which is why you are going to marry Lindsey Jamsett." Then Ron said, "Oh, it's time."

Then, it all happened so quickly that to Harry it was a blur. Ron fixed his tie and shoved him out the door. Harry stumbled up. Everyone looked at him, smiling. Some, like Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall, were crying. Half of these faces were familiar. Hermione and Viktor. Hagrid. Fleur Delacour-Weasley. Jerry. Lupin. Melgrind. Seamus Finnigan. Dean Thomas. Harry walked up to Lindsey in a daze, smiling cluelessly. He walked up to the priest. The priest talked a lot. Harry said "I do" to everything. So did Lindsey. He meant it, too. _How could I even think of calling off the wedding? I love Lindsey. We're going to be very happy. _Harry thought. He was more right then he knew. The ceremony ended and Harry kissed her full on the lips. It felt so good he did it again. And Lindsey pulled him close and kissed back. He heard clapping. When they were done, he look for Ron. Ron gave him the thumbs-up and winked. Harry smiled. He was saying _thank you_. Ron grinned triumphantly. He was saying _I'm there for you_.

The after party was great fun. People paid to dance with Harry, even people he knew, like Ginny and Hermione, which he found highly amusing. The music was loud and boisterous. Harry had never seen Lindsey so happy. She looked like a princess. Harry met Mr. Jamsett. He was a good man who made a mistake. Harry forgave him and they talked. The cake was sweet, even sweeter when Lindsey stuffed it into Harry's mouth. She giggled cutely when he did the same to her. The cake was chocolate with chocolate icing and chocolate chips. It also had chocolate shavings on top. They had to kiss whenever people chose to hit their glasses with spoons. It wasn't an issue. Lindsey drank a glass of wine. Harry drank two.

Then, people threw rice at Harry and Lindsey as they drove away in a limo. Mrs. Weasley cried again. They drove to the airport and flew straight to America. Only then did it hit Harry: he was married.

_Chapter 9: Honeymoon in America_

"Are we there yet?" Lindsey asked Harry earnestly for about the ten millionth time. Much as Harry loved her, he was about ready to strangle her. She had asked this _at least _every five minutes of the darn flight to Orlando, and lately, he had been getting the feeling that she was doing it because she had nothing better to do. "Lindsey, sweetie." said Harry, with a deep breath, trying to be patient. "We still have another hour." "Oh." said Lindsey.

When they did get there, it was all worth it. Orlando, Florida. It was beautiful. There were palm trees and swimming pools and sunny days. Harry was happy because it was so glamorous and pretty, and he enjoyed the beach. Lindsey was happy because Snugglebugs called every day from Mr. Jamsett's mansion and she was getting a great tan.

Next, they went to New York City. It was fascinating, with bright lights and movie theaters and cool clothes. Harry was happy because Lindsey was so happy and the muggle movies were so odd and funny. Lindsey absolutely adored NYC for the fabulous life, glamorous clothes, and bright lights.

After that, Lindsey was reluctant to leave NYC, but Harry dragged her out. He was fascinated by America and wanted to see what was in store for them next. Next was Colorado. The Grand Canyon was vast and awesome. Then Hollywood. The glamour was blinding, but the scariness of the actual city was frightening. (Harry and Lindsey were not sorry to leave.)

All in all, the honeymoon was heaven. And so the Potter family flew back home happy.

_Chapter 10: Trials in Marriage_

Harry and Lindsey moved into Lindsey's house. Jerry continued to live in the cabin in their backyard and work for them. Lindsey decided to volunteer for the hospital again. Harry still worked as a chef. They were happy.

Not to say that they didn't have their little quarrels, or as Jerry called them, "my lovebirds' little spats."

For instance, Harry wanted to invite Hermione and Viktor over for dinner one Saturday. Lindsey refused. When Harry, puzzled, inquired why, Lindsey wouldn't say what the matter was. But, Harry was very insistent, so finally she shouted, "It's just that I am married to you, Harry! I am your wife, and I don't want your ex-girlfriend over here, especially when you ask her for advice on _our love!_" Harry comforted her and told her that Hermione and him had dated over two years ago, for one week, and now they were nothing more than friends. He also agreed that when asking Hermione for advice, he would keep their marriage out of it.

Or one time Lindsey wanted to buy a piano. Harry said, "No way." "What? Why on earth won't you let me buy a piano?" exclaimed Lindsey. "I think that it's an unnecessary expense, Lindsey. We don't need a piano, neither of us knows how to play it." Harry said flatly. "Well, I wanted to take some lessons." said Lindsey quietly. "Lessons! And how much is that going to cost? I work hard every day to put food on the table and you just want to throw it away!" Harry cried angrily. "Harry James, you know full well that money is not a problem in this household!" said Lindsey coldly. "Your father helps us, Lindsey Ann, but he does not support us! We make our own money, and your father's money is running out!" Harry retorted. Lindsey and Harry both called the other by their full names when they were angry. After a while, Harry said that Lindsey could buy a keyboard and take lessons, and later, if they could afford it, they _might_ be able to buy a baby grand like Lindsey wanted.

Nonetheless, they were happy and loved each other with a passion.

_Chapter 11: Big News_

One beautiful spring day, Harry got up, kissed Lindsey's hair, tucked her in, pulled out a green shirt, and began his morning ritual of getting ready for work at Danny & Jo's Italian Restaurant. At around 8:00, Lindsey got up and kissed him goodbye, as usual. Harry noticed that today, for some reason, Lindsey had kissed him harder and longer than usual. She pulled him toward her, pressed herself against him and mashed her lips into his. "Sweetie, I have to go." said Harry, laughing at her passion. "Okay, darling." said Lindsey, looking up at him coyly. She tucked her hair behind one ear. She knew that she looked cute when she did that. "I really have to go." said Harry, more to himself than to her. So, he left.

The restaurant was pretty slow that day. Harry cooked, as usual, happily. It was what he loved to do most. His hair was damp with sweat and his face was red. The stove was so darn hot. One of his contacts fell onto the stove. "Bloody hell!" swore Harry furiously. Good thing he kept a spare with him. He put it in.

At seven, he left work. He fixed his hair, humming softly, on the way there.

He apparated home and rushed in eagerly. "Lindsey, darling, I'm ho-ome!" Harry hung up his cloak and strolled into the kitchen. "Hi, babe. Jerry's coming up to the house for din-din, if you don't mind." said Lindsey. She was more calm than usual, and very sweet. Harry kissed her on the lips quickly, then headed for the bathroom, as he did every day.

At 5:45, Jerry came in through the back door in the kitchen. "Hello, my lovebirds." he said kindly. He was dressed more nicely than usual, and hugged Lindsey a little longer than usual. Harry wasn't one to be suspicious, but he knew Jerry, and Jerry wouldn't dress up unless he absolutely had too, so something was up. "Jerry!" said Harry gladly, clapping him on the shoulder. "What's new?" "Azaleas." said Jerry immediately. "I planted 'em today, and they look durn lurvely." Harry grinned and said, "I believe it."

Dinner was shrimp over linguine. Harry enjoyed it immensely, and Jerry helped himself to thirds, but Lindsey was ravenous. She shoveled more and more into her mouth, ate as if she was starved. "Mmmm!" she said when she was finally finished, while wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand. Harry looked on, worried. Lindsey was acting odd. She used her napkin, her manners were _always_ impeccable, as you, my dear reader, well know. So you can understand that Harry was perplexed.

After dinner, Lindsey and Harry went into the living room together. Harry lit a fire in the fireplace and pulled out _The Daily Prophet_, while Lindsey flipped open her favorite magazine, _The Magical Housewife's Journal. _Snugglebugs curled up beside Lindsey's feet. She was wearing her pink leotard and pink tutu, with pink silk slippers and two pink bows in her fur. (She had accepted Harry and even licked his face goodbye some days before he left for work.)

Thirty minutes passed. Harry was absorbed in an interview with Bobby Bottlecap, the first wizard to eat peanuts upside down in a freezing cold swimming pool naked. Out of the blue, Lindsey reached over and pulled the newspaper out of Harry's hand, wrinkling a proud photo of Mr. Bottlecap. Harry was a little annoyed, but stayed calm. "What is it, Lin?"

"Harry." Lindsey looked up at him with love in her eyes. "My Harry." She touched his face lightly. Harry was silent, wondering what she was getting to. "I have some big news. Jerry knows. He wanted to see you before you heard." Anger swelled up in Harry's chest. "You told the gardener before you told me?" "Oh, Harry you know it's not like that! You were at work, I wanted to tell you in person! So you just keep quiet about me and Jerry!" Lindsey shouted, slamming down the two magazines. Harry looked down, ashamed. "Now, Harry." said Lindsey, reserved and quiet again. "I am…pregnant. I'm due to have a baby in…December." Harry stared at her, baffled. _Lindsey, pregnant? Me, daddy? Daughter? Son? Me? Lindsey? How? Why? Oh. My. God._ He swallowed. Lindsey stared at him nervously, wringing her hands like she did when she had done something to make Harry angry, or when she was guilty.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning." said Lindsey, breaking the silence. "I went to the doctor this afternoon. It's definite. Harry, we're going to be parents." "You could have an abortion." said Harry unsurely. "Harry!" shrieked Lindsey. "I don't want to kill my baby! She's mine, mine!" Lindsey began to sob. "My baby! I always wanted a baby! I thought we could raise it together and love it- and- you just want to k-kill it! Oh, Harry, I think I'll just kill myself!" Lindsey cried and cried and cried into Harry's shoulder. "All I wanted, Harry!" Lindsey burbled. "Oh, Harry!" Harry calmed her down, rubbing her back and humming softly. When she was no longer hysterical, he said, "I'm so sorry, baby. I was just- I don't know- scared. I don't want to kill it; it isn't right… I didn't know what I was saying. I just feel so- it's big news, Lindsey. I just don't know." Harry realized how many times he had said, "I don't know" in that last conversation. How appropriate. He really didn't. He had no idea.

_Chapter 12: Nighttime Tribulations_

Lindsey and Harry went to bed, both silent, both thoughtful. _Does Harry really want to have an abortion? If he makes me, I'll divorce him. I want this baby! I want it badly. Hmmm…I hope I'll be a good mommy. God, is there any chocolate in the house? I need some! _Lindsey's thoughts darted around frantically.

_I won't make Lindsey have an abortion. It really isn't a nice thing to do. But, what if I'm a bad daddy? What if Lindsey dies in labor? I can't take care of a baby alone! I could put it up for adoption. Lindsey would have a fit. I really don't want to upset her. I can't wait to tell Ron and Hermione… _Harry thought anxiously.

"Harry." Lindsey's voice, weary and quiet came out of the darkness of the king-size bed that the couple shared. The two young people had been lying in bed for over an hour, and were both still wide awake. "Baby, are you awake?"

"Yes, Lin. What's wrong, honey?" Harry murmured, breaking out of his frightening fantasy of Lindsey giving birth to sextuplets. Hey, it wasn't impossible.

"Well, I was just wondering…" Lindsey's voice broke. She was embarrassed. "This may sound a bit odd…but, do we, by any chance, have any chocolate in the cupboard?"

"That does sound weird. Why do you want chocolate at 11:15 at night? It'll keep you awake. But, if you really want it, we have a pack of chocolate bars in the pantry."

"Oh, thank God." sighed Lindsey in relief. "I've just been craving chocolate like crazy! It's bizarre. I suppose it's a side effect of pregnancy." She got up. Snugglebugs followed, in her pink silk nighty, pink bunny slippers, and pink nightcap. She also was toting her hot pink teddy bear chew toy, which she slept with each night.

Lindsey padded softly into the kitchen and grabbed the 12-pack of Hollodeck Chocolate bars. Advertisements whirled across the chocolate magically. Lindsey dreamed of how in NYC there were chocolate bars without any ads, called Hershey's. She bit into an ad for Fire whiskey and stalked over to the window.

Snugglebugs tugged at Lindsey's nighty, jerking toward the fridge. Lindsey smiled. This meant that Snugglebugs wanted an iced frappichino, her favourite. Lindsey poured iced in Snugglebugs' hot pink bowl (sporting her name), conjured up the correct ingredients, and mixed it with a simple mixing spell. The dog lapped it up delicately. Lindsey smiled at her dog's antics.

She gazed out once again at Jerry's cabin outside the window. The lights were out. It was merely another shadow. Lindsey finished her third chocolate bar and headed back to the bedroom. Snugglebugs, who had finished her coffee, followed suit. When the two companions arrived, they found Harry fast asleep, clutching a picture of the couple on their wedding day. Lindsey pried it out of his hands and looked lovingly at it, and then him. She kissed the portrait and set it on Harry's nightstand, where it belonged. Despite the chocolate, she slept soundly for the rest of the night.

_Chapter 13: Naming Baby_

It was November. Lindsey was looking rather big. Harry had done an X-ray spell and found that the baby was not 3-legged, and therefore a girl. Lindsey was especially elated. Harry, too, liked the idea of a little girl. He found that he wanted, more than anything in the entire world, a sweet little girl with hair like Lindsey's.

The Potters designed a room for their baby girl. It was pink with white furniture. It had lots of pretty books in it. Harry liked that. Magic books, with beautiful moving pictures of knights and dragons and princesses and centaurs and so many other fascinating things. A framed photo of Harry and Lindsey in Orlando hung above the baby's bed. Harry had sunburn, and Lindsey's hair was tangled and unkept from the wind that had swirled around them when the picture was taken, but the happiness was evident, and that's what made the picture beautiful. It was a still photo, a muggle photo. It had been taken with a muggle camera. There were fluffy pink sheets and blankets in the white crib and a magical mobile with a fat cherub that took requests and had a gang of fat cherubic backup singers that hung over it.

Snugglebugs was pleased with the new room, and seemed to think that it was made especially for her. She slept in the crib sometimes and yapped at the fat cherub who teased her by singing _Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone?_ and pointedly substituting "Snugglebugs" for "Little Dog."

Harry was very nervous at the concept of having a baby in the house. It scared him to death. You may be thinking that Harry is a "wimp" or a "scaredy-cat" for being afraid and if you are I must inform you that you are quite incorrect. Becoming a father is not an easy undergoing, as you will find, if you are male, and if you plan on having a child.

Lindsey, too, was frightened, but also dead exuberant. She hummed more than usual and giggled with Opal when she visited and even hugged Jerry once. (He was surprised but pleased.) She sure hoped labor wouldn't be too painful. She had seen her aunt give birth to her cousin and seen her second cousin give birth as well, and both had screamed like maniacs. She wondered if the baby would look like Harry. She wondered about her baby's attitude. She could tell that Harry was apprehensive.

Then came the time to choose a name for the baby. Lindsey bought a magical baby name book. The guide in it's name was Wanda. She had fiery red hair and loud, bright red lipstick. Her picture was on every page so she could direct you to different names. "Hiya, folks." she drawled with a New York accent. "I'm here to help ya find a name for ya baby. Guy or doll, then?"

"Girl. Er, I mean, doll." said Lindsey, fascinated by the little woman. Wanda smiled. "A goil, then. Arighty." Wanda hopped to another picture of herself and shoved the book open to that page. "How's about…Chloe?"

"Chloe?" said Harry, considering.

Wanda went on. "Chloe means "green shoot" in Greek. It was also a character in Greek Mythology. Real cute name."

Lindsey made a face. "'Green shoot'? I don't think so." Harry shrugged. "Kay." said Wanda, undeterred. She flipped back some. "Here's an unusual one: Amabel. It's an English name that means lovable." Lindsey said, "Well-"

"No way." interjected Harry. "That's hideous."

"Right." said Wanda. "Now then…I know! What about…Lola? It's a Spanish name, a pet form of Dolores." Harry thought of Dolores Umbridge, his old teacher who had forced him to write sentences with his own blood and cried, "NO!" Lindsey glared at him. "Harry, we have to figure something out!'' "Just pick another." Harry commanded Wanda. Wanda flipped again. "Here's another Spanish one: Margarita. It's also Russian, Bulgarian, and Lithuanian. It means 'daisy flower' in Spanish."

"Pretty." remarked Harry appreciatively. "I refuse to name my daughter after an alcoholic beverage!" Lindsey snapped. Harry rolled his eyes. "Calm down, folks, there's plenty more names to choose from." reassured Wanda.

This was how it went the entire time. Elena, Donelle, Rochelle, Alisa, Maria, Isadora, Tabitha…many exotic, beautiful names. But, the couple simply couldn't agree. Too long, too hard to pronounce, too foreign…there was always some reason to dismiss a name. Finally, Harry closed the book and the two of them stalked off angrily.

That evening, Lindsey went to the market. She threw things randomly into her floating basket, frustrated. _Why couldn't we agree on anything? _Was this a big mistake? Which was the name destined to be the baby's? By the time she was done storming through the aisles, it was getting late. She led the basket to the cashier, deflated. "Hi." she said glumly. "Hello." said the girl. Something made Lindsey look up. She saw the name tag and her face lit up. That was it! That was the name! The nametag said, "Gabriella."

Lindsey raced home, excited. "Harry!" she cried. "I've got it!" Harry looked up tiredly. "No matter what you say, I'm not naming her Tabitha." "No, no, no!" said Lindsey impatiently. "Harry, listen to this: Gabriella. Isn't that perfectly lovely?" Harry was pleased. "That's not bad, Lin. Gabby. Cute nickname. Yes, we'll name her that."

Many weeks passed and the two couples began to refer to the baby as Gabriella. The day came sooner than they expected, and, dear reader, you are about to read about that day.

_Chapter 13: Here Comes Gabriella!_

Harry was dreaming that Lindsey's hair turned to cotton candy. "At least the baby can eat it!" she yelled happily. Harry was puzzled and then he woke up to a bellow of pain.

"Huh? Cotton candy?" Harry yelped, breaking free of the dream, and sitting up, his hair standing on end.

"YEEEEE-AAAAAAH!" screamed Lindsey. "THE BABY'S KILLING ME! MAAAAAAAH!"

Harry felt a little faint. _Baby? Now? At midnight? Darn kid couldn't wait, huh? _Then it hit him. _Oh, wait, Lindsey can't stay have this baby alone._ Harry jumped up and sent Hedwig for the Healer posthaste.

Meanwhile, Harry tried to keep Lindsey busy somehow, distract her from the pain. "Count to ten!" He shouted desperately. "ONE TWO THREE FO-HO-HO-HAAAAAAAAAA! FIVE SI-AUGGHHHHH! SEV-MAAAAAAAHHH! EI-EI…" Lindsey fell into unintelligible howls.

In about ten minutes, the doctor arrived. "Hi, I'm Heather Machowski." she said cheerily. Harry found he had little patience with this perky little bundle of sunshine. "Whatever, get the baby out NOW!" he shouted impatiently. Dr. Machowski blinked and began, "Sir, you do know that our fees are-" "GET IN THERE AND DO IT!" Harry roared. She sighed irritably and said, "Mr. Potter, this may take a few hours, so I suggest you get some sleep. Also, it will be painful for Mrs. Potter, so do not be alarmed if you hear screaming. I will try to tone down the pain with a couple of Healing spells, so do not fear. Best of luck to you, Mr. Potter." And then she briskly walked into the bedroom and shut the door. A few seconds later, the door opened again and a pair of hands shoved Snugglebugs out and then the door closed again.

Harry laid on the couch and tried to ignore the numerous wails and bellows emitted from the bedroom. He fell asleep in a haze of worry while Snugglebugs delicately licked blood off of her paw. Unfortunately, this was Lindsey's blood.

_Chapter 14: Labor is No Picnic_

Lindsey thought she was delirious with pain. Something was shredding her insides. _Whatever it is, it's gotta go. _She tried to sit up, but in vain. A scream escaped her mouth. She fell. She heard a woman's voice speaking and then she knew no more.

_Chapter 15: Hair Like Lindsey_

All right, my patient reader, bear with me here. I know that this is quite a suspenseful part. So let me fill you in.

Harry woke up, ate a chocolate chip muffin, and found out that he had a daughter. It was 8:30 a.m. Lindsey was holding her. She had hair like Lindsey, blonde fuzz on a pale, chubby head. Harry fainted.

Lindsey smiled. "Gabriella Esmerelda Isabella Potter." she said, reciting the name that she and Harry had decided on. Heather smiled tiredly. "Lovely." she said, looking down at Gabriella. "For a lovely baby. Eyes as green as celery." And she meant what she said. Lindsey smiled and gulped down the strength-restoring potion that Dr. Machowski handed to her. She felt ions better.

Harry was revived and he said, "Blonde. Green eyes." He looked a little dazed. "Yes." said Lindsey carefully. "Like us. Your eyes, my hair." Harry kept staring, bewildered. He reached out gently and touched the blonde fuzz. "I wanted her to look like that." he said disbelievingly. Lindsey smiled. "You did contact Daddy and Jerry, right?"

"Huh?" said Harry puzzled. Lindsey shrieked, "You mean they don't know that we have a baby yet! Harry! Get some Floo Powder and alert Daddy right away! And fetch Jerry as well! Oh, and don't forget to tell Molly! And be sure to tell Opal too! And Aunt Aimee! And heavens, Harry, don't forget Grandmamma! Heck, alert everyone in my notebook!"

Harry snapped out of it and raced into the living room. He grabbed Lindsey's maroon notebook with all of their friends' addresses in it. He also grabbed a teal jar reading FLOO POWDER. He waved his wand and made a roaring fire, then threw in a handful of powder. Then he began to contact family and friends alike.

Everyone was overjoyed. Mrs. Weasley began bawling when she heard about Gabriella's birth. Hermione screamed in her excitement. Mr. Jamsett grinned widely and shook Harry's hand eagerly, promising that he'd be at the house as soon as possible. Opal blew a bubble and smiled, and said, "Swell. I can't wait to meet Gabby." Most of Lindsey's friends squealed and jumped up and down like schoolgirls, Harry noticed. Jerry gasped and sprinted into the bedroom.

When Harry came into the bedroom again, he found Jerry cradling the baby with tears pouring down his cheeks. "Gabby." he said softly. Lindsey was watching them, crying a little herself. Harry smiled and kissed Lindsey. She was sweaty but stood up easily. Dr. Machowski said, "Well, that will be four hundred galleons." Harry grabbed some out of a nearby safe and handed them to her. Dr. Machowski smiled. "Congratulations, sir. Little Gabriella is mighty pretty. If she has any problems, here's my card. Have a good day." She shook his hand, then presented him with a business card. "Thank you so much!" said Harry happily. Then the doctor left. Mr. Jamsett arrived promptly and kissed Lindsey, then grabbed the baby out of Jerry's arms and kissed her.

The Potter family rejoiced for many days and they were pleased with the cooing child.

_Chapter 16: Gabby's Story_

_Gabby reached up to try and touch the dancing shapes that were making a sweet sound. Soft beings were cooing around her, and it was nice to be loved, though she didn't appreciate the frequent pinching of her pudgy red cheeks. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion. Then they all left, all except for the two warm, loving shapes that she recognized from a picture above the soft place that she was at now. One stroked the fuzz on top of her head and kissed her. She gurgled in thanks. She heard laughter. She decided that it would be entertaining to play with the soft yellow stuff that was so shiny and beautiful that dangled into the soft place when the warm, loving being bent down to kiss her. More laughter, then a hand gently pried the clump of it out of her little fingers. Then the two left and she fell asleep, her blonde eyelashes lying curly on her cheeks…_

_Chapter 17: The End is Near._

Gabby was never not in mischief, the Potter parents soon learned. She was extremely curious, wondering about everything. She was also determined and stubborn. If she didn't get her way, she would scream like a maniac. Lindsey got frequent headaches from the screams. Also, the cherubs preferred to play pop songs than lullabies, keeping Gabby awake. And then Gabby was crabby and hungry and screamed some more.

After a month, Lindsey and Harry were tired of Gabby's conquests to discover everything. Such as "What's in the toilet?" and "What would happen if I slobbered in Daddy's shoes?" and "Is that like a teething toy?" You can understand that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were getting a wee bit irritated with their spirited young daughter.

"Gabby, no." said Lindsey wearily, picking up her 10-month-old daughter. Jerry chuckled and sucked on his pipe. He was quite entertained by how determined the baby was. At the moment, she wanted to explore the fireplace. There wasn't a fire in it, but Gabby would be filthy by the time she was finished exploring the ash. The little girl was beautiful. Her "blonde fuzz" was now blonde curls and her chubbiness was slowly ebbing away, muscle taking it's place. And was she ever strong! If she got ahold of your finger, you might as well bid it farewell, because it took a lot of strength and determination to pry it out of Gabby's "Hercules Grip," as her family called it.

Jerry and Gabby were friends, as Lindsey and Jerry had been when she was a baby. Gabby loved to sit on Jerry's lap and pull on his beard. Jerry didn't mind a whit, as long as he got to hold the baby. He never got tired of marveling over her tiny nails and intelligent eyes like Harry's.

Harry smiled as Lindsey handed Gabriella to Jerry. Jerry gazed lovingly down at Gabby as she snuggled up in the warm roughness of his overalls. It made Harry's heart feel warm inside to think of Jerry's obvious adoration towards his daughter. Good old Jerry.

Harry suddenly felt like crying. In the past couple of years, his life had gone from good to wonderful. His girlfriend. Jerry. The dates. The wedding. His new wife. The baby. Even Snugglebugs. Happiness swelled inside Harry, powerful and overwhelming. Even through all the trials and tribulations, he had made it through. And it had all been worth it.

Now, this story comes to a close, dear reader. But, Harry, Jerry, Gabby, and Lindsey's life continues. And I imagine they are quite happy, don't you agree?

**THE END**

Thank you so much for being patient enough to read this never ending fanfic! I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **Please review,** I could really use some positive feedback, fave characters/parts, comments, whatever. Have a wonderful day, and please check out my profile and some of my other stories if you liked this one.

Much love,

K.M. Major


End file.
